1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage receptacles and, more specifically, to a drawer cover to prevent objects positioned within the drawer from engaging a structural member, such as the frame of a cabinet which can impede the movement of the drawer while being opened or closed. The device comprises is formed from a planar transparent plastic sheet having a top side and a bottom side with a flange depending from one end forming a means for attaching the cover to a drawer.
The drawer cover of the present invention provides a cover for drawer articles to prevent the drawer from jamming during opening and closing operations.
The present invention provides for a semi-permanent attachment and a releasable attachment as desired by the user. For semi-permanent fasteners the flange has a plurality of apertures whereby fasteners, such as screws, can be inserted therein to secure the drawer cover flange into a mating engagement with the interior back side of the drawer with the top edge of the cover within the rise of the drawer sides. For releasable fasteners a length of hook and loop material is fixedly attached to the drawer cover with a mating length of hook and loop material fixed to the interior back side of the drawer so that the cover can be releasably attached to the drawer mating hook and loop material as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cover devices designed for drawers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 337,798 issued to Sweney on Mar. 9, 1886.
Another patent was issued to Burt on Aug. 31, 1897 as U.S. Pat. No. 589,159. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,028 was issued to Cole on Dec. 8, 1914. U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,352 was issued to Dysthe on Jan. 30, 1923, and another was issued on Jan. 8, 1924 to Heller as U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,537.
Another patent was issued to Hamm on Oct. 18, 1932 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,785. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,865 was issued to Allen on Apr. 27, 1954. Another was issued to LaVigne on Aug. 24, 1954 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,922, and still yet another was issued on Sep. 23, 1958 to David as U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,882.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,549 was issued to Clark on May 29, 1979 and another patent was issued to Horner on May 31, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,264. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,789 was issued to Yoshikawa on Jun. 29, 1993. Another was issued to Kadlecek, et al. on Aug. 22, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,311 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 4, 1997 to Slivon, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,213.
Another patent was issued to Tu, et al. on Nov. 23, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,779. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,298 was issued to Hunts on Feb. 25, 2003. Another was issued to Ringelhan, et al. on Feb. 19, 1976 as German Patent No. DE2437552 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 4, 1979 to Doherty as U.K. Patent No. GB2010671.
Another patent was issued to Miesen on Jul. 28, 1983 as German Patent No. DE3202304. Yet another Japan Patent No. JP3170107 was issued to Yae on Jul. 23, 1991. Another was published to Yoshikawa on Jun. 3, 1992 as European Patent Application No. EP0488548 and still yet another was published on Apr. 14, 1993 to Rogic as European Patent Application No. EP0536583.